Various manufactures and methods are known for joining adjacent members, such as welding, mortise and tenon joints, the use of threaded fasteners extending through the adjacent ends of the members, etc. As applied to metal structures, such as metal doors, traditional welding methods of the stiles to the rails is labor and skill intensive, costly, and often causes discoloration and distortion of pre-finished members. The use of full-width tie rods in conjunction with corner fittings requires multiple fittings and assembly is time consuming and costly. Improved and/or alternative methods and devices for joinery therefore remain desirable.